One Dragon Slayer's Messed Up Love Life
by PantherLily1
Summary: Lisanna is back and Lucy's being ignored. The love of her life is in love with someone else. And without even knowing several other certain mages love her. What will poor Lucy do! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Fateful Day**

It's been five months since Lisanna came back. It's been five months since I've been constantly ignored and rejected from everyone at the guild. It's been five months since I've smiled and laughed. It's been five months since all the happiness in my life had vanished leaving a giant black hole of nothingness where my heart used to be. It's been five long and lonely months since I've loved or even liked something or someone. And now it's been five minutes since I've left the guild and started my new life. A new life as a dragon slayer.

***Flashback***

_It's been a few weeks since Lisanna came back, and were still partying._

_I had gotten bored and had finished my first book for a while now. Levi has already read it and loved it! So now I have nothing to do._

_To pass the time I decided to go ask Cana and Carla for a reading._

_Once I got over there I started talking to Cana._

"_Hey Cana, can I have a reading?" I asked kindly_

"_Sure Lucy! Okay so what I'm going to do is take the letters of your name and times them by your age and then subtract them by forty-six."_

"_Okay."_

"_So 4 times 17 equal 22. So you have twenty-two cards to pick from."_

_Lucy chose carefully. She ended up picking the card in the middle of the deck._

_Cana was at a loss for words. She just stared at the card for what seemed like forever. She turned over the card and handed it to Lucy. _

_When Lucy received the card she was in total awe. That card showed a girl with flowing blond hair standing on top of a hill as a silver and gold scaled dragon flew in circles around her head in the air, while blowing out rainbow colored flames in many directions. She just stood there. Then Cana ran off and left a note where she used to be sitting._

_The note read…_

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**Sorry for having to leave so quickly, but something came up. And just to let u know the card explained that you would become a dragon slayer.**__**Congratulation and good bye, I hope to see you soon. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Cana**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A New Direction**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to those of you who have favorite my story! I very much appreciate it! Oh and by the way there is cussing in this one just to let you know **

**And sadly no I do not own fairy tail **

_*Previously*_

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**Sorry for having to leave so quickly, but something came up. And just to let you know the card explained that you would become a dragon slayer. Congratulation and good bye, I hope to see you soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Cana**_

_*Lucy's POV*_

'WHAT! I'M GOING TO BE A DRAGON SLAYER! WHAT!' Lucy thought. She was mentally freaking out, but on the outside she looked perfectly calm. She felt ready to collapse. A million questions where racing around in her head. She couldn't believe what she just read. Then she turned her attention back to the card, but when she went to look at it there was nothing there. And that's when she finally cracked. 'That's it! I knew it! I've gone insane!' she thought as she turned her attention to a certain pink haired dragon slayer and the white haired girl next to him. And what Lucy saw made her feel like she was drowning in her own emotion as they overwhelmed her. And what she saw was Natsu, the guy she loved, kissing Lisanna like there's no tomorrow, and that was the last straw. And all she did was dart out of the guild so fast she looked like a bullet, and ran back to her apartment.

Out of shear instincts, Lucy went and grabbed her suitcase and packed it full until it could hardly be shut and the called out Virgo…

"Are you going to punish me now Princess?" she asked as if it was nothing.

Lucy sweat dropped "No of course not, but do you mind carrying my bags and storing all my stuff from here in the celestial world until I find somewhere to stay?" I asked Virgo.

"Of course Princess!" and with that Virgo left with just a puff of smoke and so did everything in her apartment bedside's a sheet of paper and a pen. With that she wrote a note to anyone who actually gave a shit to where she was or if she was gone.

She wrote…

**Dear Anyone Who Actually Gave A Shit to Where Lucy Heartfilia Is,**

**Hello to whoever actually noticed I was gone and fucking cared**, **you're probably wondering to where I have gone to, well I'm not telling 'cause if I did I know that a certain pink haired obnoxious fucking IDIOT would try to find me. Well only if he cared, which he probably wishes I would just go away forever so that he never has to speak to me ever again in his lifetime. So to all of those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about I'll tell you. I'm gone, I left 'cause obviously everyone in this whole fucking world doesn't give a shit about who or where I am so I made easy for everyone. But most importantly I've made it easier for my heart, because I can't take another day of seeing Natsu and Lisanna together because it hurts to see the love of my life with someone else. It was practically killing me from the inside out. But please don't blame Natsu or Lisanna for my leaving because as long as Natsu is happy then I'm okay enough to live. And obviously since Lisanna is back that I am no longer of use for everyone at the guild, since no one has talked to me for five whole lonely months of solitude and confinement by myself while being ignored by everyone at the guild. So good bye and I hope our paths don't meet in the future.**

**P.S.**

**Erza- I just wanted to let you know that u where like an older sister to me and that you are what I always strived to be. I wanted to be as strong, pretty, reliable, and as amazing as you.**

**Gray- You're like a brother to me. You protected me, but stilled joked around and I loved you for that. You always made me day a whole lot brighter.**

**Happy- No matter how much you teased me I stilled loved you. You where one of my closet most best friend that I had and I think I'm going to miss you the most. You where loyal, caring, but could be a devil at times. You along with Gray, Natsu, Erza, and everyone from the guild made my once horribly dark and depressing life filled with light and happiness and I thank you for that.**

**Levy- You are and forever will be my best friend that's a girl. You're awesome, caring, and always supported my novel and I thank you greatly! I will never forget you Levy because your one of those very important people in my life that helped me see the light when all I knew was darkness. Thank you.**

**And Last Natsu- Well you flame-brained idiot even though I love you I fucking hate you! I thank you for bring me to Fairy Tail in the first place, but it's your fault I'm leaving. So I no longer feel the need to repay you for anything since even though you where the reason I got there in the first place, it's because of you I'm leaving. Tell Happy bye for me.**

**Sincerely You're Used to Be Beloved Celestial Mage,**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

And with that she left to go to the guild for the last time to have her guild mark taken off and give him my letter and for him to hold on to it until it had been five weeks since I left.

When I got there nothing had changed. Natsu and Lisanna where making out in the same booth, Gray was with Juvia cuddling in a different booth, Mira was cleaning glasses, Gajeel and Panther Lily where talking, and Elfman was ranting on about being a man. Lucy just walked up to the master's office, but what she didn't know was that she was being watch by a certain very "shocking" mage *_wink, wink, nudge, nudge *_.

***Master's Office***

_Knock, knock._

"Come in" he asked, and with that Lucy entered.

"Master I wish for my guild mark to be taken off." I replied sternly

"Why my child?" He asked baffled at what his precious celestial mage was telling him.

"I must train and become stronger."

"Does this have anything to do with Team Natsu and or Natsu himself?"

"Yes and yes but please4 don't tell them. And if you wouldn't mind could you please read this to the guild in five weeks?"

"Of course my child, but will you return?" he asked with a huge amount of concern in his voice and mind.

"Maybe in three to six years… maybe" she replied with no emotion in her voice what's so ever.

This was just tearing her apart piece by piece, but she kept all the composer that she could muster up at the moment.

"Alright my child, but please come back and keep in contact with me?" He pleaded

"Of course master." And with that she left on her journey to become a celestial dragon slayer, but little did she know that she was actually going to be something much stronger then she could possibly imagine.

***Flashback Ends***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A New Beginning**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the favorites! Okay so for a while I couldn't decide what pairing to do with Lucy, but I think I decided! And I bet some of you are wondering who the 'certain very "shocking" mage' is right? Well maybe, just maybe if you think hard enough you'll get it! Just think "****SHOCKING****" and I hope this chapter will be ****shocking**** enough for you! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly NO I don't own Fairy Tail**

_*Previously*_

"Alright my child, but please come back and keep in contact with me?" He pleaded

"Of course master." And with that she left on her journey to become a celestial dragon slayer, but little did she know that she was actually going to be something much stronger then she could possibly imagine.

***Flashback Ended***

_*Master's POV*_

It's been five weeks since my beloved celestial mage left and so far no one showed signs of confusion or worry for our celestial mage. Though a certain lightning mage has been acting suspicious... I wonder why?** (A/N: Have you figured out who the very "Shocking" mage was, hmm?) **And then to get their attention I shouted" SHUT UP YOU BRATS! I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT!" I yelled in a booming voice.

_*Normal POV*_

Confusion swept over the guild as the master walked out of his office shouting for them to shut up and then calling them brats and saying he had an announcement." For most of you, you probably don't know what this is about. But for those of you who do still listen closely. Our dear celestial mage, Lucy, has left Fairy Tail, and might not come back! She left a letter that I shall read to all of you." And then he began reading. Everyone was in shock and some were crying. The letter read…

"**Dear Anyone Who Actually Gave A Shit to Where Lucy Heartfilia Is,**

**Hello to whoever actually noticed I was gone and fucking cared, you're probably wondering to where I have gone to, well I'm not telling 'cause if I did I know that a certain pink haired obnoxious fucking IDIOT would try to find me. Well only if he cared, which he probably wishes I would just go away forever so that he never has to speak to me ever again in his lifetime. So to all of those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about I'll tell you. I'm gone, I left 'cause obviously everyone in this whole fucking world doesn't give a shit about who or where I am so I made easy for everyone. But most importantly I've made it easier for my heart, because I can't take another day of seeing Natsu and Lisanna together because it hurts to see the love of my life with someone else. It was practically killing me from the inside out. But please don't blame Natsu or Lisanna for my leaving because as long as Natsu is happy then I'm okay enough to live. And obviously since Lisanna is back that I am no longer of use for everyone at the guild, since no one has talked to me for five whole lonely months of solitude and confinement by myself while being ignored by everyone at the guild. So good bye and I hope our paths don't meet in the future.**

_By then almost everyone was crying, besides Natsu, who wasn't present at the time. _

**P.S.**

**Erza- I just wanted to let you know that u where like an older sister to me and that you are what I always strived to be. I wanted to be as strong, pretty, reliable, and as amazing as you.**

_Erza started crying and saying sorry_

**Gray- You're like a brother to me. You protected me, but stilled joked around and I loved you for that. You always made me day a whole lot brighter.**

_Gray was on his knees crying while Juvia comforted him. He felt great pain in his heart_

**Happy- No matter how much you teased me I stilled loved you. You where one of my closet most best friend that I had and I think I'm going to miss you the most. You where loyal, caring, but could be a devil at times. You along with Gray, Natsu, Erza, and everyone from the guild made my once horribly dark and depressing life filled with light and happiness and I thank you for that.**

_Happy was stunned. He started bawling more than usual because it broke his heart at what Lucy had wrote to him._

**Levy- You are and forever will be my best friend that's a girl. You're awesome, caring, and always supported my novel and I thank you greatly! I will never forget you Levy because your one of those very important people in my life that helped me see the light when all I knew was darkness. Thank you. **

_And poor little Levy was bawling along with Happy while Gajeel comforted her, while he had murderous thoughts about Natsu. Gajeel had always thought of Lucy like a weird little sister and he was going to kill the flame headed idiot! Along with Panther lily of course!_

**And Last Natsu- Well you flame-brained idiot even though I love you I fucking hate you! I thank you for bring me to Fairy Tail in the first place, but it's your fault I'm leaving. So I no longer feel the need to repay you for anything since even though you where the reason I got there in the first place, it's because of you I'm leaving. Tell Happy bye for me.**

_And of course Natsu was going to die when he came back because everyone was pissed off at him and Lisanna for making Lucy decide to leave._

**Sincerely You're Used to Be Beloved Celestial Mage,**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

_By then everyone was crying. Mira was crying at the bar, Erza was at a table with Gray, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Panther lily, and Juvia planning on killing Natsu. But what they didn't know was that Laxus was instead planning on how to find Blondie and then killing Natsu with 1,000 watts of pure lightning for making Lucy leave with his idiotic ways!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, I had major writers block and whenever I get that I usually read non-stop and that usually helps. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Fairy Tail**

_*Previously*_

_By then everyone was crying. Mira was crying at the bar, Erza was at a table with Gray, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Panther lily, and Juvia planning on killing Natsu. But what they didn't know was that Laxus was instead planning on how to find Blondie and then killing Natsu with 1,000 watts of pure lightning for making Lucy leave with his idiotic ways!_

***Normal POV***

**At the Guild**

Natsu had just returned from his mission with Lisanna and was being as dense as ever. Right when walked in he expected warm smiles and the occasional 'Hello' or 'How was the mission?' but NOO, he was greeted with swords, ice, water, punches, and many other deadly items in his face along with insults and glares. And yet again being the dense idiot that he was he asked the worst possible question possible…

"Hey where's Lucy? I have to tell her something!" he shouted and then announced "Hey everyone! Me and Lisanna are going out!" that's when he heard sobs from Mira and most of the girls, and felt glares from many of the glares, and I swear if looks could kill he would be nothing but air.

"Hey what did I do?"

"Idiot! You're the reason why Lucy left FIVE WEEKS AGO!" five weeks? Yeah, sure, he noticed that she wasn't there at the guild, but I thought that she had gone on another solo mission and it had taken longer than expected. That's when a very upset Mira walked over to Natsu and handed him Lucy's lett3er for him to read…

Stunned, hurt, guilt, anger, and sadness overwhelmed him as he read the letter. He was brought to tears and was shouting her name. Most people started to cry as well. Levy was crying into Gajeel as he glared and was ready to kill Natsu at any moment for hurting bunny girl. Even the almighty was silently crying while also getting ready to kill Natsu, and Gray's murderous thoughts were interrupted when he started feeling that something was off, kind of like another guild member was leaving. That's when he noticed Laxus with all of his stuff packed and getting ready to leave, but for what reason exactly?

***Laxus' POV***

I was just about to leave to go look for Lucy, when I noticed that the flame-brained-idiotic-selfish-bastard Natsu was back and was about to be killed, and trust me, no matter how much I wanted to kill him then and there, I didn't though I just stopped them by saying…

"Hey are you all just going to sit around and glare at Natsu for making Lucy leave and continue mopping around, or are you going to go and help me find her so we can drag her back here so we don't lose her forever?" he screamed and everyone stared at him with their mouths gaping at what Laxus just said in total shock, because no one, not even himself, knew that he would say anything like that!

***Lucy's POV***

I've now been traveling for five weeks and haven't found a dragon anywhere! I've gone all over Fiore, from Magnolia, to Harujion, to Onibas, to Kunagi, Clover, Oshibana, Hakobe Gebirge, to Shirotsume, and Garuna Island. Oh and also Senat Niederlassung. Well I guess I didn't actually look in Magnolia because I wanted to get away from there as fast I could. 'Maybe I should and check in Magnolia? NO, NO, NO! I said I would never go back! But what if there's a dragon somewhere in the woods? And it's not like I have to go into or around or even near fairy tail right? And it's not like Natsu would even notice or care right? I DON'T KNOW! Ugh I'm so confused!' I had just got off my fifth train in five weeks and now I'm boarding another one back to Magnolia to check the forests that surround the city. 'I really hope that no one finds or is looking for me.'

***Time skip Five hours later* **

I'm now five minutes away from Magnolia and I'm starting to get really nervous. Well, it's not like everyone in the guild is looking for me. I bet their even having a party for me leaving fairy tail. I was just a replacement for Natsu while he thought that the girl he loved was dead and used me to fill the hole left in his heart by her.

***Laxus' POV***

I've now been trying to figure out where Blondie went so that I can go find her and drag her back home, where she belongs. I had a good lead at first when she had just left but I lost her right about after the second train ride. So I came back to the guild so that I could map out all her movements so far, if I'm correct, she's gone to all the cities in Fiore but hasn't looked in Magnolia. So I'm guessing she will be here in a few minutes…

I'm now waiting at the train station so that I can grab Blondie, but so far I haven't caught her scent of vanilla and strawberries. After several minutes of waiting I finally caught her scent about six feet away from me. I rush over to her right when I spot her in the crowd and tap her on the shoulder… nothing not ever a turn of her head! "Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you knew where the guild fairy tail is?" I say and this time she doesn't ignore me.

***Lucy's POV***

Someone had tapped my shoulder but I just brushed it off then someone spoke in a voice that was vaguely familiar. He said "Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you knew where the guild fairy tail is?" I then turn around and saw the blond man who almost killed me last year and has a lightning bolt scar on his right eye.

"Why are you here Laxus?"

"Just picking up a runaway fairy." He said with a smirk

"Well I'm not going back there, so no matter how hard you try I won't! You'll have to drag me there first!"

***Normal POV***

And he did exactly what she told him. He picked her up tossed her over her shoulder and started walking towards the guild. That's when Laxus decided to speak…

"So why did you leave?"

"You didn't read my letter?"

"No, I did, but if you didn't want to come back to the guild then why are you in Magnolia?" he asked

"I'm here because I've gone all over Fiore and haven't found a dragon yet. But I haven't looked her in Magnolia yet so I came back to look and if I find nothing then I'm going to go to this island that my mother left to me in her will." Lucy explained to Laxus.

"Why are you looking for a dragon? And your mom left you an island in her will? Man how rich are you?"

"I'm looking for a dragon so that I can train to become a dragon slayer. And yes she got me an island before she died. And I'm not rich anymore my father isn't rich anymore and even then I never had any of that money when I lived here."

She explained and answered all of his questions until they got to the guild.

***Lucy's POV***

I had completely forgotten that we were going to Fairy Tail until we got there and Laxus finally let me down. When did that I glared the most deadly and intimidating glare I could muster up. When we got there everyone was silent until Laxus spoke…

"I've found your little lost fairy for you. Go ahead and thank me any time." He said with a smirk while I crossed my arms

"Why did you bring me back here Laxus?" I said trying to not strangle him until he fainted. But sadly I couldn't because seconds after that I got tackled by someone yelling "Lu-Chan!" over and over again.

"Hey Levy-chan."

"Don't ever leave again!" she said as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Levy-Chan but I'm not staying, actually Laxus saw me at the train station and picked me up and dragged me here. I had forgotten that we were coming here so I failed at trying to escape." I said a little embarrassed.

"Lu-Chan how long are you going to stay?"

"Only until I search the entire forest area around here and if I don't find what I'm looking for then I'm going to the island that my mother left for me in her will."

That's when someone else stepped up to talk to me. It was Team Natsu but without Lisanna and Happy.

"That's classified information that only I, and now by accident, Laxus know." I said as I glared at them.

"But were you're team mates, we might even be able to help you!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Correction I'm you're former team mate because if I remember correctly I was just a replacement until Lisanna came back and then you ignored me for five months and didn't speak to me too. Please tell me if that sounds like I'm still your team mate? And if you were me would you trust yourselves if you were in my position? I don't think so!" I said and tried my best to hold back my tears.

"Luce, I-"he started but before he could finish and when Laxus wasn't looking I bolted to the door before Laxus noticed I had left.

"Wait, Luce! Don't leave!" I heard him yell and then right after he said that Laxus turned around and quickly grabbed the back of my shirt to keep me from running off. I was struggling in his grip while running in midair trying to get down.

"Lucy, just give up you know you can't get out of my hold on you." He said with a smirk.

"I don't care I'll keep trying! Now, LET ME GO!" I screamed in his ear as loud as I could, but that didn't even work.

"Dammit! Doesn't your ears hurt?"

"Yeah, but not enough to let you go."

"Pweeze Laxus!" I said with the best puppy dog eyes ever!

"Sorry Blondie, but no matter how cute of a face you try to make it won't work on me, so no."

"What! How didn't that work! That always works!" I said then crossed my arms.

"Okay I'll let you go if you tell everyone what you're looking for and what the islands name is, AND if you promise that after that you'll come back to fairy tail."

"NO! I REFUSE TO TELL THEM ANYTHING! Well besides Levy-Chan." I yell at him.

"Fine, then I guess you're never leaving."

"NO! LET ME GO!" I yell while I try to pry myself from him.

"No." he said

"Can I at least talk to Levy-Chan over at a table? Pweeze Laxus, Pweeze?" I said with another puppy dog face.

"Fine but I have to be able to see you. And don't even think of running off. Got it?"

"Yes, I won't try to run away. NOW LET ME GO!" and at that he released me.

"YES!" I yelled.

"Come on Lu-Chan!" she said as she dragged me to a table in the corner to talk.

And that's when I began to explain, but little did I know that a certain dragon slayer was listening to us talk.

**A/N: Yeah finally done with chapter 4! Sorry it took so long!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! I'm so shameful ****! Almost 2 months! Gosh *****shakes head disappointedly to self. * So sorry for the late update, but school started and I've been working on my own book aside from my other story too. So I'll try to update this story every week or so. Also it goes for my other story too. Updates may be delayed because I will most likely be doing homework or working on my book! So bare with me people! Also thanks for everyone who checked out my other story and for those of you who have reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and if I did them Sting and Lucy, Laxus and Lucy, or Rogue and Lucy would be cannons.**

_*Previously*_

_"Can I at least talk to Levy-Chan over at a table? Pweeze Laxus, Pweeze?" I said with another puppy dogface._

_"Fine but I have to be able to see you. And don't even think of running off. Got it?"_

_"Yes, I won't try to run away. NOW LET ME GO!" and at that he released me._

_"YES!" I yelled._

_"Come on Lu-Chan!" she said as she dragged me to a table in the corner to talk._

_And that's when I began to explain, but little did I know that a certain dragon slayer was listening to us talk._

_*Now on with this story! *_

_*Lucy's Escape! Part 1*_

_*Normal POV*_

Lucy and Levy made there to a table that was far enough from everyone so that no one would hear, but close enough that Laxus could see them. This really bothered Lucy. Like seriously he won't let her out of his sight. But little did anyone know that Lucy already had a plan to escape.

"So… Lu-Chan where did you go?" asked Levy with curiosity dripping from her words.

" *****Sigh* I had traveled all around Fiore, but I couldn't even find what I was looking for." And with that Lucy sighed again.

"So what were you looking for Lu-Chan, you know you can trust me right?"

"Yeah I know Levy-Chan. It's just that I feel like people are listening to us. Especially the dragon slayers." Lucy said with a glare.

" Well we could go to a café, or a book store, or a library, or we could go to my house Lu-Chan." Levy said as she thought of each place and which was the most secluded from people.

"Those are all really great ideas Levy-Chan, but Laxus won't let me leave without him near me." Lucy said as a murderous aura surrounded her.

"No Blondie, I trust Levy to make sure that you don't run off. Have fun." Laxus said interrupting their conversation.

"Okay! Come on Levy-Chan let's go to the book store!" Lucy said as she skipped out of the guild.

*Lucy's POV*

Yes! He fell from it! Now all I have to do is go and explore all of the forest that surrounds Magnolia. It has to be here. I'm going to find that dragon.

Once I was out of the guild I sprinted towards the forest. I ran for several hours non-stop to make sure that Laxus couldn't catch up with me. I was walking along the mossy ground when a clearing came into view. I could hear a babbling brook, but also a fearsome growl of a waterfall that had to be at least 3,000 feet tall! The grass was a pale green and felt like cotton under my bare feet (she took off her shoes earlier so they wouldn't get ruined.), I felt like I was in a book. Over to the side there was a mildly big pond that glistened in the sun and made it look like diamonds were floating on top of the water. And a little over there was a gazebo that had a rounded roof with flower designs etched into it, while roman style pillars held it up. It was a sight to behold. I felt blessed to have seen this wonderful spot. I looked around and found a small hill surrounded by the most beautiful sakura trees surrounding it. They were in full bloom and shined the colors of the rainbow. It was breathtaking. I walked up to the top of the hill and slowly spun around taking in the view. Then I heard something that brought me hope and happiness but also fear and terror. I spun around and looked in the direction that the sound came from. I was terrified but so intrigued in the beautiful creature before me. It was a-a…

**To be Continued Next Week! Or Sooner! Most likely Sooner!**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!~ Hahahaha wait till next few days maybe for part two of Lucy's Escape! Till next time I'm PantherLily1 and Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I decided to make the 2****nd**** part today because well I'm bored. And btw I might do the training but I might not I haven't decided yet. If I do all the training then it will probably be very short chapters and posted everyday or so. Or if I don't do the training then I will probably do a time skip to like 3-6 years. So I'll put up a poll for that. So please vote! Thanks! And now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

_*Previously*_

_*Lucy's POV*_

_Yes! He fell from it! Now all I have to do is go and explore all of the forest that surrounds Magnolia. It has to be here. I'm going to find that dragon._

_Once I was out of the guild I sprinted towards the forest. I ran for several hours non-stop to make sure that Laxus couldn't catch up with me. I was walking along the mossy ground when a clearing came into view. I could hear a babbling brook, but also a fearsome growl of a waterfall that had to be at least 3,000 feet tall! The grass was a pale green and felt like cotton under my bare feet (she took off her shoes earlier so they wouldn't get ruined.), I felt like I was in a book. Over to the side there was a mildly big pond that glistened in the sun and made it look like diamonds were floating on top of the water. And a little over there was a gazebo that had a rounded roof with flower designs etched into it, while roman style pillars held it up. It was a sight to behold. I felt blessed to have seen this wonderful spot. I looked around and found a small hill surrounded by the most beautiful sakura trees surrounding it. They were in full bloom and shined the colors of the rainbow. It was breathtaking. I walked up to the top of the hill and slowly spun around taking in the view. Then I heard something that brought me hope and happiness but also fear and terror. I spun around and looked in the direction that the sound came from. I was terrified but so intrigued in the beautiful creature before me. It was a-a…_

*Lucy's POV*

It was a-a "DRAGON!" I shouted. Not my best idea. The dragon noticed me and flew down to be were I was. I was mesmerized by it's beauty. I was so mesmerized that I had completely stop in my tracks and turned around to fully view the magnificent creature that was before me. It had scales that were as golden as the sun and as silver as the moon. It's wings looked like they where sewn with the very fabrics of the solar system. But it was the dragons' eyes that captured me the most. It made it seem as if they were looking right into my very soul. They shimmered with emerald greens, sapphire blues, eye catching ruby reds, but the most stunning of all was the amethyst purple that shun the brightest of all the magnificent colors. I was in awe by the beauty of this marvelous creature. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia?" and by the pitch of her voice I could tell she was a girl. "Yes I'm Lucy Heartfilia. How do you know my mother?" I replied calmly even though I was freaking out on the inside. " I was the dragon that trained your mother in the art of celestial godly-dragon slaying magic and also in the other higher forms of celestial magic. She was the strongest celestial mage of her time, but sadly she never had anywhere near as many zodiac keys as you do." "WHAT?! My mom was a celestial godly-dragon slayer and she learned celestial spells that don't use keys! How is that even possible! She never even told me. And what's your name?" I was so confused. Nothing made sense anymore. But it feels like I was told this all before, but it all seemed so… fuzzy? I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed that she started speaking again. "Yes I trained your mother. My name in Zentailia the celestial dragon and the dragon queen, also I am the goddess of the dragons. Well I'm the temporary queen of the dragons and the temporary goddess of the dragons too. The real queen and goddess was your mother, but since she passed and you are now of age you shall be the new queen and goddess of the dragons, Miss Lucy Heartfilia.

**To Be Continued Tomorrow!**

**A/N: Cliffhanger AGAIN! I'm so evil, I know. I know. And sorry for it being so short I'll try to make it at least 2,000 words next time, but beware it might take a few days to make it really long. And also I will be putting up a poll for people to vote to see if I should do the training session or just do a very long time skip. Please vote, review, and favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! So to start off I would say sorry for not updating for a really long and now I will be able to update for a while because I'm almost out of school for winter break. So that means a lot more updating! Also a lot more of new anime watching! Also if anyone knows any good anime please PM me so that I may know! Okay enough procrastinating! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

_*Previously*_

_"__Yes I trained your mother. My name in Zentailia the celestial dragon and the dragon queen, also I am the goddess of the dragons. Well I'm the temporary queen of the dragons and the temporary goddess of the dragons too. The real queen and goddess was your mother, but since she passed and you are now of age you shall be the new queen and goddess of the dragons, Miss Lucy Heartfilia."_

*Lucy's POV*

Okay, Lucy calm down, and remember to breath in and out right? Yeah that's right! Good job Lucy now says something not stupid. "So are you going to teach me, or is the dragons going to too?" Nice Lucy! I'm so smart! "Yes Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney are some of the dragon that are going to teach you, but you'll have go to the dragon realm, are you okay with this?" Zentailia announced. "I'm perfectly fine with this. Shall we go now?" I asked. I'm ready to train and show Fairy Tail how strong I am! Beware Fairy Tail because once I will show you all how strong I can be! So now we're heading into the dragon realm. Bye Earthland I'll be back soon.

*Time Skip 6 years Dragon Realm*

I, Lucy Heartfilia, am official the strongest mage in all of Earthland, well at I think so. So today I get to go back to Fairy Tail. The only thing that I still need to learn is how to activate my dragon wings, but Igneel told me was that since I'm the dragon queen the only way I can activate them is to be severally pissed off. Though Igneel was never able to succeed in that task neither was Metalicana. Well I better go and say goodbye to everyone before I leave. Though I'll be back here in a month because every month we have a meeting that we have to attend. So with that I walk down to the main entrance of the palace. When I get there I see all my family, and I start to tear up at the sight of all my family gathered up to see me go. " Oh my gosh! You guys are so sweet! Thank you all so much for training me and becoming my family. I'm really going to miss you guys even if it's just a month!" I said while I tried to hold back my tears. " Hey, Lucy make sure to beat Natsu's ass for me when you get back there, okay?" Igneel requested of me. "Oh, and Lucy kick Gajeel's while you're at it!" Metalicana yells. "Sure as hell I'm going to!" I yelled back. "Okay Lucy you should go now before it gets to late. Bye we'll miss you." Zentailia told me. "Okay I'll see you guys next month. Bye!" and with that I opened the gate to Earthland where the spirit Voyager greeted me. "How may I help you Lucy-san?" Voyager asked. "In front of Fairy tail in Earthland please." I requested with a smile. I now have all 88 celestial keys plus their alternative keys. So in all I have 176 keys. I'm the strongest celestial mage too. "Okay Lucy-san. Let's go!" he announced, and as we were almost gone I yelled back to my family saying "Bye! See you all next month!" and with that I was gone.

*Fairy Tail Laxus' POV*

I still can't believe I let Blondie get away from me 6 years ago! I really miss her and so does everyone else at the guild. Today is the 6th anniversary of her running away. While I was ranting away in my head I suddenly feel an immense power in front of the guild and so does everyone else.

*Normal POV*

What is that power? It's more than I've ever felt before. MiraJane wondered and she got ready for a battle. "This person smells like Igneel!" Natsu shouts. "Yeah this person smells like Metalicana too." Gajeel states. " I smell Grandeeney too." Wendy also says. Just then the person walks in in a cloak, but you can see shoulder length hair coming out of the cloak. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Makarov states. " I request to join this guild. If I may, I do not pose any sort of threat to you or your guild." She stated calmly. "Okay, but if I may ask will you remove your cloak?" he requested. "Of course. I would be happy to." That's when Lucy removed her cloak and with that everyone gasped. "Wait, are you Lucy?" MiraJane asked hoping she was. "Yep, I'm back Fairy Tail!" and with that everyone rushed to hug her. "Lu-Chan I missed you so much! Don't ever leave again!" Levy yelled while she cried on Lucy. "Don't worry. I won't leave again. The only time I need to leave is once a month for a couple of days, but that's it." Lucy stated calmly while smiling.

"Hey bunny girl why do you smell like our dragons?" Gajeel asked.

*Lucy's POV*

Shit! I forgot to mask my smell. Goddamn you Gajeel! "Oh well I was just with the dragons a few minutes ago before I arrived here" I said shyly. Please don't overreact, please don't overreact oh dear god don't overreact! "What! You know were Igneel is!" Natsu immediately shouted. "Well he did train me along with the other dragons for 6 years. Oh yeah I just remembered he and Metalicana requested that I kick you and Gajeel's asses once I arrived. Come on let's fight, but not here we don't want to destroy the guild." I announced. "Okay bunny girl I'm in I'll fight you, but I'm warning you I'm a lot stronger now." Gajeel stated. God he's a cocky bastered. " Oh don't worry I also got a lot stronger. So Natsu are you in?" and with that he nodded and we headed out to the battlefield. "Okay Natsu and Gajeel you guys are a team against me, okay?" I asked. "Okay, but Luce I don't want a weakling like you to get hurt." Natsu said after he got over his shock. Oh and am I mad now. No I'm infuriated! No wonder Igneel told me to come back and after that I would have my wings. Wait! This is good! I might get them now if they keep insulting me, but Igneel told me that since I'm the dragon queen that I'm going to have to call all the dragons out and they all have to cast their powers at me so that my wings can charge up and store the energy to turn into eternal power. "Hey Natsu I dare you to keep insulting me. Make me really pissed. You to Gajeel, I need this! Please piss me off!" I yelled at them. After my outburst everyone was confused, but Natsu and Gajeel started to insult me, and I could feel the power of my wings, and by the looks on everyone's faces they can see the yellowish clear wings and tail. That's when they stopped. "NO don't stop! It will be more painful if you don't! Hurry or else they'll go back! This is the only thing I haven't been able to because Igneel sucks at pissing me off! Now hurry. AHHHHHH!" and with that they start again and that's when I start yelling and screaming. That's when I finally signal them to stop insulting and told them to step back as I got to my feet with my translucent wings and tail that are similar to a dragons. So finally I chanted, "Open the Gate of the Mighty Dragons! I summon all the Elements of the Dragons. Come Forth with the Plea of your Queen. Come!" and after that they all were there and formed a circle around me with Igneel and Metalicana being yelled at for not focusing and that they can chat later. "Wow Lucy I'm surprised that you've accomplished this so fast we should've had you come here sooner!" Igneel yelled with a smile. "Shut up you over grown lizard and focus. Okay everyone on the count of three. One. Two. THREE! So with that Lucy was surrounded by all the elements while Fairy Tail stood there confused and shocked, but mostly amazed at how she can summon so many dragons. Though the main question was, is she going to be okay?

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks For reading! Until sometime later BYE!**


	8. Authors Note GoodBye

**A/N: Hello loyal readers! So for the past month or so I've been thinking 'Hmm I really like this story, but I just don't feel inspired. Though I know how much I hate it when a story I really liked is ended because the author stopped feeling inspiration, but I really can't come up with anything. Also I just don't really feel confident in this story anymore. I just feel like everything that I write will seem childish (even though I'm only thirteen) and undeveloped. I'm extremely mad with myself for letting other peoples opinions get to my head and keep me from writing, but what else am I supposed to do. In most peoples heads a thirteen year old is at a "insecure point in their life."' And I guess I kind of am. I really love writing my other stories (which I will soon update!) but this one I feel like they won't be good because I will just not really have any motivation. So P.M me if anyone want to adopt this story! If I get multiple authors then I will probably read the stories they've made and the author that I like their style of writing the most will most likely get to adopt this story! Again I'm super pissed off at myself for doing this and I really hate myself right now for this, and I expect all you readers to be mad too (I understand I feel the same way when an author does this too), but I just feel the need to for the good of the story, so that it will be able to prosper and turn into a really great story! Also read my other stories! They're really great! ~Goodbye for now~ **

_PantherLily1 Signing off_


End file.
